Many combinations of a storage container and a dispensing device are known in the art. In connection with dispensing of instant coffee powder, ground coffee, detergent powder and like granular materials, the normal procedure is to open a container thereof and remove a batch either with a spoon or by pouring. This is an imprecise and often messy procedure. Further, the repeated opening of the storage container in connection with each dispensing operation gives rise to deterioration of those granular products that may lose aroma or oxidize by contact with the oxygen in the atmosphere.
Therefore, there may a need for a simple and inexpensive combination of a storage container and a dispensing device for granular product that protects the contents of the container against deterioration by loss of aroma or oxidation by limiting the contact with the atmosphere, and that dispenses relatively precise and uniform doses without the operator having to resort to further measuring actions.
European Patent Publication No. 1 494 939 discloses a device for providing metered doses of a powdered substance. A similar device is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D587,114. It may be desirable to further provide precision dosing devices for powders.